S W E A T E R
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Special for Valentine Day/ Terkadang untuk menjelaskan betapa kita mencintai seseorang tidak dibutuhkan kata-kata. Terkadang sebuah pemberian mampu menjelaskan semuanya/ AU, OOC, TYPO, and so much more. Read first and then give me your review...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

This Story special for Valentine Day!

As you know there will be so much TYPO, AU, OOC (specially for Hinata) and so much more

Read first and then give your review

That's my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Please Enjoy..

** R**

**Desember, 20xx**

Gadis itu menghela napas gugup. Ia menyisir rambutnya sekali lagi dan menatap cermin kecil dihadapannya dengan cemas. Apakah ia sudah kelihatan rapi? Apa rambutnya tidak terlihat aneh? Apa ia sudah-

"Iya, sudah cantik," ujar seorang perempuan berambut pink di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum jail. Perempuan satu lagi mendelik kesal namun wajahnya merona.

"Sakura! Aduh, bagaimana ini… Aku gugup sekali," kata perempuan itu sambil meremas tangannya cemas. Sakura menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak habis pikir jika selama 15 menit terakhir pekerjaan sahabatmu adalah menatap cermin, menyisir rambutnya yang sudah rapi menjadi semakin rapi, lalu meremas tangan gugup dan menggigit bibir cemas. Tapi Sakura memakluminya kok. Soalnya…

"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang sibuk sendiri ya," goda Sakura pada sahabatnya. Perempuan itu mendelik pada Sakura.

"S-Sakura! A-Apa-apaan sih?" elak perempuan itu namun wajahnya merona merah. Sakura tergelak.

"Ya ampun Hinata, dilihat darimanapun tingkah lakumu itu adalah tingkah laku seorang yang jatuh cinta," kata Sakura. Hinata – nama gadis itu – memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Lagi. Ia menunduk dan meremas ujung roknya gugup.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalau kau terus menunduk kau tak akan melihatnya bermain lho," kata Sakura jail. Hinata menyikut pinggang temannya gemas.

"S-Sakura," desis Hinata malu. Sakura yang gemas melihat tingkah temannya itu langsung merangkul Hinata dan membuatnya menatap langsung ke arah sepak bola. Yang kebetulan saat itu seorang pemain sepak bola menghampiri mereka berdua. Reaksi yang mereka berdua keluarkan juga berbeda satu sama lain.

Yang satu menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu bersemangat, bahkan sampai melambaikan tangannya, yang satu lagi menunduk malu-malu sambil meremas ujung roknya yang sudah lecek.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil melambai kepada anak lelaki tersebut. Itu adalah anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan senyum seterang mentari (meski saat itu musim dingin), dan bola mata semenawan langit biru.

"Maaf, kalian menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Sakura langsung menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"_Baka_! Kau hampir membuat kami berdua membeku kedinginan disini! Lagipula apa yang ada di otakmu itu sampai main bola di musim dingin seperti ini _Aho_?" omel Sakura sementara Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"_Ittai_… Sakura, kau kejam sekali… Hinata, _gomen nee_," kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi meremas roknya gugup.

"E-Eh?" jawabnya kaget sambil menatap Naruto dan kemudian menunduk lagi. Sakura menahan dengusan geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sekarang memerah sempurna pipinya.

Naruto melihat perubahan warna pada pipi Hinata, dan menghampirinya yang kemudian menaruh tangannya di salah satu pipi Hinata yang hangat.

"_Are_? Kau sakit Hinata? Pipimu panas dan merah," kata Naruto sambil memandang Hinata lekat. Hinata – yang sedari tadi asyik dalam dunia lamunannya terlonjak kaget sehingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Yah, setiap orang – gadis tepatnya – pasti akan kaget jika orang yang kau sukai memegang pipimu dan berbicara dengan sangat dekat dengan ekspresi khawatir. Menggeleng gugup, Hinata meremas ujung roknya dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Jantungnya bertalu dengan liar sampai ia takut Sakura dan Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"T-T-Tidak…" gumam Hinata gugup. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menetralkan jantungnya. Sakura benar-benar hampir terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan tingkah Hinata dan Naruto yang kebingungan. Ia menggeplak kepala Naruto. Lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau membuatku hampir mati tertawa Hinata," kata Sakura sambil tertawa dengan memegang gagang teleponnya.

"Sakura! Ini bukan untuk ditertawakan!" kata Hinata dari seberang telepon.

"HAHAHA! Maaf, tapi tadi – pfft! Kau lihat tampang… HAHAHAHA!" Sakura tertawa lepas lagi.

"Sakura, hentikan…! Aku m-malu…" pinta Hinata dari kamarnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal di kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang telepon genggam.

"Iya, iya… Tapi tadi kau lucu sekali Hinata. Kau harus lihat-"

"SAKURA!"

"Baik, maaf," potong Sakura. "Jadi, kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Sakura kembali ke topik semula. Hinata menghela napas memaklumi kelakuan temannya.

"Aku minta data dari laporan biologi bagianmu, aku harus menyusunnya malam ini juga," jawab Hinata.

"Harus hari ini? Bagian yang lain?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Sudah dari dua hari yang lalu, dan yang belum memberikan bagian datanya hanya kau. Kirim ke _e-mail_-ku malam ini," ujar Hinata sambil meraih sebuah buku agenda tentang kegiatan sekolahnya.

"_Hontou nii? Wakatta, wakatta…_ Malam ini kukirim. Hinata _online_ sepanjang malam 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengayun.

"Kau pikir aku mesin _fax_? Batas waktu jam 11 malam," jawab Hinata. Gadis manis itu bisa mendengar suara tawa di seberang.

"_Hai Hime-sama_," ujar Sakura sambil bergurau.

.

.

.

Tidur jam 1.30 pagi dan bangun jam 5.30 pagi itu membuat mata Hinata terasa perih saat dibuka. Bayangkan saja, harus menunggu Sakura yang mengiriminya e-_mail_ tepat jam 11 malam, lalu menyusun makalah agar menjadi sempurna, Hinata baru bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya jam 1.30 pagi.

Memang sudah hal yang wajar saja bagi Hinata jika tdur pagi bangun pagi dengan kegiatan sepanjang malam adalah belajar (apalagi saat ulangan), tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak segar dan masih ngantuk.

"_Ittekimasu_," kata Hinata pelan saat keluar dari rumahnya menuju stasiun. Di sepanjang jalan Hinata menguap hampir setiap detik dan sibuk menampar-nampar kecil pipinya agar tidak mengantuk. Pada akhirnya dia sampai di stasiun, pipinya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah (bukan hanya faktor dingin, tapi juga karena ia menampari pipinya).

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, kereta jurusan SMA Konohagakure pun datang. Setelah berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang, gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini akhirnya mampu memasuki gerbong kereta yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menggerutu pelan.

Kenapa menggerutu? Karena ia tidak menemukan satu tempat duduk pun yang kosong dan ini artinya ia harus berdiri selama diperjalanan. Menyebalkan? Sangat baginya. Akhirnya dia berdiri di samping pintu gerbong sambil berpegangan pada besi panjang penyangga bangku.

Hinata membenarkan posisi syalnya yang merosot dari lehernya dan meniupkan uap ke kedua tanganya. Sebenarnya Hinata malas sekali jika harus masuk sekolah di saat musim dingin. Kenapa? Karena bawaan orang saat musim dingin hanyalah bergelut di dalam _Kotatsu_ dan meminum coklat panas. Lalu makanannya adalah Nabe. Lengkap sudah imajinasi Hinata soal musim dingin.

Tapi, sayang seribu sayang, disinilah Hinata terdampar, di dalam kereta yang menuju SMA Konohagakure untuk belajar dan belajar. Yah, bukan berarti Hinata adalah anak yang malas belajar dan gabut sih… Hinata itu termasuk anak yang rajin datang ke sekolah kok. Soalnya, alasan lain Hinata datang ke sekolah supaya bisa-

Tubuh Hinata miring ke samping kiri ketika kereta berhenti untuk pemberhentian di stasiun.

"Ups," kata Hinata refleks ketika ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak seseorang.

"Woooaa," Hinata mendengar suara seseorang ketika punggungnya menabrak orang itu. Ia merasa orang itu memegang punggungnya, menjaga agar Hinata tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai kereta.

"_A-Ano ariga_-"

"Hinata-_chan_?" tanya orang itu memutus kalimat Hinata.

"…_tou_…" Jantung Hinata mencelos.

"_Ohayou_," sapa orang itu.

Hinata mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

Apa dia sedang berada di dunia lain?

Apa ini yang disebut dengan 'Demam Musim Dingin'?

Apa ini hanya fatamorgana?

Apa ini yang disebut dengan Negeri Dongeng?

"_Ano_… Hinata-_chan_, _daijobu ka_?" orang itu bertanya khawatir karena Hinata yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

Hinata tersadar.

Ia kembali mengerjap.

Sekali.

Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi.

Dua kali.

Tadi kereta berhenti dan Hinata sedikit oleng.

Tiga kali.

Hinata menubruk seseorang.

Nefron di otaknya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Orang itu menahan Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

Pipi Hinata terasa panas dan mulai berwarna merah.

Hinata tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sambil mengerjap sebelum…

BLUSH~

Dia mengerti dan sadar sepenuhnya.

"N-N-N-Naruto-_kun_…" gumam Hinata gagap, gugup dan gugu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hinata-_chan, daijoubu ka_?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, bingung dengan kondisi Hinata yang menurutnya aneh. Pertama gadis itu oleng, lalu menubruk badan Naruto, dan dnegan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh gaadis itu. Lalu entah kerasukan apa gadis itu menjadi diam seribu bahasa sambil memandang Naruto, yang sejujurnya itu sangat membuat Naruto sangat tidak nyaman. Maksudku, apakah kau akan merasa nyaman ketika seorang gadis menatapmu dengan sangat lama tanpa berkedip disaat posisimu adalah setengah menyangga gadis itu? Sungguh, Naruto tak mau mengalami hal itu. Lalu Naruto menyanyakan kondisi gadis itu dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah gadis itu dan… wajah gadis itu berubah merah dan gelagapan. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan gadis itu.

"_H-H-Hai_," gumam Hinata sambil menunduk malu. Apa lagi setelah ia tahu betapa dekat posisinya dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi jeruk yang familiar dari tubuh Naruto. Ia hampir saja kelepasan ingin mencium wangi itu lebih lama jika saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"_A-A-Ano… Arigatou_…" gumam Hinata lagi sambil (dengan berat hati) melepaskan diri dari tangan Naruto. Dia meremas ujung roknya gugup.

"_Daijoubu_, lain kali Hinata-_chan_ harus hati-hati," ujar Naruto ramah. Senyum lima jari khasnya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hinata mampu mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dari yang sewajarnya. Wajahnya lebih merah, dan… Hinata senang.

Kereta mulai melaju kembali setelah menurunkan dan menaikkan penumpang. Hinata masih berada di tempatnya semula dan Naruto berdiri di depannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya karena ia merasa sangat malu saat ini.

Mereka dilanda keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Hinata meremas roknya gugup, dan Naruto juga tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ia bahas dengan gadis pemalu cantik ini.

Ia sekelas dengan Hinata, tapi ia jarang berbicara dengan gadis itu. Hinata adalah gadis pemalu, pintar, baik, peka, dan selalu dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya yang menurut Naruto sederajat dengannya. Sementara Naruto adalah anak supel di kelas, dengan nilai pas-pasan, dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman laki-laki lainnya.

Ia kira ia tak akan pernah berbicara dengan Hinata jika saja, Sakura – teman masa kecil Naruto tidak memaksanya untuk belajar bersama. Yah… mungkin itu bisa didefinisikan sebagai 'perkenalan pertama' mereka, karena mereka tahu tapi tidak saling kenal.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Naruto tetap diam, namun dia merapatkan jaketnya.

"Haa… Aku ingin punya sweater," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melihatnya setelah Naruto mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Eh?" gumam Hinata sambil memandang Naruto bingung. Naruto tertawa canggung. "N-Naruto-_kun_ tidak punya sweater?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah… sebenarnya punya sih, tapi sweater-nya sudah tidak layak pakai. Pemberian ibuku ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, jadi sudah tidak muat lagi. Hahaha," jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"A-Apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak punya sweater lain?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto menggeleng sambil mendesah dramatis.

"Sayangnya tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Jika aku punya pasti sudah kupakai. Aku tidak punya sweater lain, jadi aku harus bertahan dengan jaket tebal ini," keluh Naruto.

Hinata mengamatinya tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

"Hah? Merajut?" ulang Sakura yang hampir tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya.

Saat ini kelas Hinata sedang istirahat dan Hinata sedang menyantap bento dengan Sakura.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh kening Hinata sambil memandangnya pritahin. Hinata menepis tangan Sakura dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku serius, aku ingin merajut," kata Hinata lagi. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin belajar merajut? Kau kerasukan apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan?" tanya Hinata balik. Sakura semakin menaikkan alisnya tinggi, lalu mendadak menyadari sesuatu.

"Pasti karena Naruto _no baka_ 'kan?" tebak Sakura.

Hinata tersedak bento-nya.

_Bingo!_

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata terlalu cepat sehingga Sakura semakin yakin dengan tebakannya.

"Pasti untuk Naruto 'kan?" tebak Sakura sekali lagi. Dia menatap Hinata lurus.

Hinata terlihat gelagapan dan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Kau itu mudah sekali ditebak Hinata," katanya sambil menahan senyuman.

Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan kondisi wajah merah total. Dia menatap Sakura dengan sedikit kesal dan malu. "Jadi…?" tanya Hinata menggantung.

"Susah sebenarnya. Aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam merajut, dan kau sendiri pun sama," kata Sakura sambil berpikir. Hinata menatap bento yang sudah setengah di makannya.

Hmmm…

"Aha!" mendadak Sakura berseru keras membuat Hinata menatapnya bertanya. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Hinata berseri.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu," kata Sakura riang.

.

.

.

"Jadi… apa sebelumnya kau pernah merajut?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Hening…

"Mmm… Apa kau pernah belajar merajut sebelumnya?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

Oke…

"Apa kau pernah mendapat teori tentang sweater rajutan tangan?"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Hinata kembali menggeleng.

Baiklah…

"Jadi… kalian menemuiku untuk belajar merajut?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Seorang gadis berkuncir empat menghela napas. Repot juga kalau mengajari seorang yang tak pernah merajut tiba-tiba ingin merajut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin merajut?" tanya Temari sambil memandang Hinata.

Hinata berpandangan dengan Sakura dan Sakura mengedip matanya jail. Hinata menunduk malu dan meremas roknya gugup.

"_E-Etto_…" Hinata mencoba memulai kalimatnya. Sakura menahan tawa. Temari memandang kedua adik kelasnya bingung.

"Yah… ia ingin memikat orang yang dia suka, _Senpai,_" jawab Sakura asal dan Hinata menyikutnya cepat. Temari mengangguk paham dan tersenyum jail.

"Ah… baiklah, kurasa aku bisa membantu kalian," katanya yang membuat Hinata menatap kakak kelasnya cepat.

"_Hontou nii_?" tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas. Temari menganguk.

"Iya. Aku pernah belajar merajut sweater saat SMP, dan aku juga sedang merajut sweater, jadi kurasa aku bisa membantu kalian. Bagaimana?" tawar Temari. Sakura dan Hinata berpandangan satu sama lain dan sebuah senyum pun mengembang dari bibir Hinata.

"_Yorosikku Onegaishimasu_," kata mereka kompak.

Hari-hari mereka di bulan Desember akan dihabiskan untuk belajar merajut, tampaknya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Ah… Ya ampun… sebenarnya yang kita kerjakan ini merajut atau menusuk tangan kita dengan jarum?" keluh Sakura sambil melepas benang rajutan beserta jarumnya. Ia menghela napas lelah dan melirik Hinata yang masih tekun merajut meski selama seminggu ini meski sudah hampir kesepuluh jarinya dililit oleh plester.

"Nee Hinata, bagaimana jika kita berirtirahat sebentar? Aku lapaaar~" rajuk Sakura sambil tiduran di dalam _kotatsu._

_Kotatsu_?

Jadi begini, setelah Hinata dan Sakura memiinta tolong pada Temari untuk membantu mereka merajut, setiap jam kosong, pulang sekolah, mereka akan merajut di ruang kesenian dan rumah Temari. Jadi, selama seminggu belakangan ini kegiatan mereka hanya seputar belajar, sekolah, merajut, belajar lagi, sekolah lagi, dan merajut lagi. Berhubung hari ini kebetulan minggu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan merajut _full time_.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura," kata Hinata acuh dan masih terfokus pada rajutan sweater di tangannya. Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang merajut dan lama-kelamaan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Kalian sudah berjuang keras, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" tawar Temari ketika ia berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga rumahnya dimana terdapat Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang merajut disana.

"Wah… Ayo, ayo," sambut Sakura bersemangat. Ia segera bangkit dari _kotatsu_ dan berjalan mendekati Temari? "Kita akan makan dimana _senpai_?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya ini. Ia lalu melirik Hinata.

"_Nee_ Hinata, kurasa sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Lihat, tanganmu sudah merah semua," saran Temari. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Temari. Tatapannya sedikit kecewa.

"Eh? Tapi ini tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Hinata mengelak. Temari menghela napas.

"Sedikit lagi apaan? Dari kemarin juga bilangnya sedikit lagi. Sudahlah, itirahat dulu Hinata, kasihan tanganmu," kata Temari lagi. Hinata terlihat tidak rela.

"_D-Demo_-"

"Bagaimana kalau tanganmu kram? Kalau kram malah tidak bisa merajut lagi. Kita makan siang dulu, nanti dilanjutkan lagi," kata Temari memotong ucapan Hinata yang bahkan baru mengucapkan satu kata.

"Y-Ya sudah…" kata Hinata pasrah sambil bangkit dari kotatsu mengikuti mereka ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Meski sudah berusaha keras selama dua minggu, tapi ternyata setelah Hinata selesai membuat sweater, hasilnya… "tidak layak pakai," komentar Temari ketika mengamati sweater hasil rajutan tangan Hinata yang pertama kalinya.

Hati Hinata terasa mencelos. "Eh?" tanyanya pelan. Ia melihat kearah 'hasil karya'nya dan dalam hati sedikit menyetujui ucapan Temari.

"Terlalu renggang. Ini sih, sama saja dengan tidak memakai sweater jika renggang seperti ini. Juga terlalu tipis. Haah…" desah Temari sambil mengembalikan sweater itu pada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dengan lemas.

"Lupakan saja tentang sweater, lagipula kau masih bisa memberikan orang yang kau suka dengan benda lain 'kan? Misalnya benda favoritnya, atau apalah yang layak diberikan," kata Temari mencoba menyemangati Hinata. Hinata masih menunduk menatap sweater gagalnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap Temari mantap.

"Kumohon, ajari aku merajut sweater lagi," kata Hinata.

"K-Kau serius?" tanya Temari dengan sedikit canggung. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi canggung seperti ini.

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Temari menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, aku ini termasuk guru yang galak lho," kata Temari sambil menyeringai.

Hinata menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk pelan.

Demi cinta apapun akan ia lakukan 'kan?

Ups~

.

.

.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura setelah ia bersusah payah menelan gumpalan roti yang hampir tersedak begitu mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mantap sambil meneguk susu vanilla-nya. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sedikit ngeri. "Katakan padaku ini adalah leluconmu untuk April Mop nanti yang masih lama. Katakan Hinata!" seru Sakura dramatis sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan menatap temannya itu serius.

"Aku serius dan ini bukan lelucon! Lagipula kapan aku pernah memberimu lelucon saat April Mop?" gerutu Hinata sambil meneguk susunya lagi. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah ia baru saja divonis mati.

Hinata berdecak gemas melihat kelakuan temannya ini. "Astaga Sakura! Aku juga tidak akan mati hanya karena keputusanku. Berhentilah bertingkah heboh dan lebih baik kau bantu aku," tawar Hinata. Sakura kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata… Temari-_senpai_ bisa menjadi sangat keras jika ia mau. Dan kau (ia menunjuk Hinata) baru saja berhasil membangunkan macan tidur," kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Telunjuk Sakura sudah menempel di hidung Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung dan menepis tangan Sakura yang menempel di hidungnya.

"Kau tak akan tahu jika kau belum mencobanya Sakura," kata Hinata mantap. Sakura menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Hinata yang terakhir. Ia kemudian menyeringai jail.

"'Kau tak akan tahu jika kau belum mencobanya Sakura~'" ulang Sakura mengutip persis kalimat Hinata. Hinata mendelik pada temannya itu begitu mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan diucapkan kembali oleh Sakura dalam nada yang menyebalkan.

"Hentikan Sakura!" kata Hinata sedikit kesal, sedikit geli, dan sedikit gemas juga melihat tingkah temannya yang menurutnya kadang bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan.

"Hai kalian," sapa seseorang kepada Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua melihat keaarah sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto sedang bejalan kearah meja mereka dengan cengiran khas-nya. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum saja mampu membuat jantung Hinata hampir melompat keluar dari mulutnya, karena itu ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada teman laki-lakinya ini. Naruto bukannya menjawab namuun hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya membuat kedua gadis itu bingung. Lalu, Naruto menatap Hinata langsung. Hinata hampir mati.

"Tolong ajari aku Limit Trigonometri, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa. Hinata mengerjap, antara kaget dan bingung.

"E-Eh?" Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ayolah, kumohon, _nee_ Hinata-_chan_. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti materi Limit Trogonometri dan kau tahu 'kan, kalau lusa sudah ulangan materi itu? Aku tak mau di remedial lagi," jelas Naruto. Hinata masih mencerna segala yang terjadi. Naruto datang padanya dan memohon? Ya ampun Naruto, jangankan belajar Limit Trgonometri, kalau mohon untuk jadi pacar juga Hinata akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ya nggak Hinata?

Setelah berpura-pura berpikir (sebenarnya ia langsung menjerit 'AKU MAU MENGAJARIMU, JANGANKAN MENGAJAR, DISURUH JADI PACAR JUGA AKU MAU' dalam hati) Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"B-Boleh…" jawab Hinata pelan. Mata Naruto sontak melebar dan cengiran lima jarinya semakin lebar dan merekah. Jantung Hinata rasanya akan meledak saat ini juga melihat naruo tersenyum seperti itu.

"_H-Hontou nii_?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk semakin mantap. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjerit senang dan hampir saja memeluk Hinata jika Sakura tidak menjitak Naruto dengan alasan 'kau terlalu berisik_ baka_!' dan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dengan terus berkata '_arigatou ne,_ Hinata-_chan. Hontou nii_' dengan Hinata yang nyawanya sudah setengah melayang karena terlalu senang mendapati kenyataan Naruto hampir memeluknya dan menggengga tangannya erat.

Ah… tangan Hinata terasa hangat. Ia mendekapnya di dada, dekat hatinya bersemayam dan terus berdetak.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai belajar?" tanya Naruto antusias. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya (meski nyawanya masih setengah melayang) dan menatap Naruto (itu pun tak bisa lama-lama, karena ia yakin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga jika ia menatap Naruto tepat di iris biru mudanya yang membius).

"K-Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa belajar pulang sekolah. Di perpustakaan," jawab Hinata pelan sambil menatap kotak susu vanilla-nya yng sudah hampir habis isinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gugup dan kedua tangannya meremas roknya.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah aku menunggumu di perpustakaan, Hinata-_sensei_," seru Naruto riang.

BLUSH~

Apa ada yang ingin menggoreng telur? Kurasa wajah Hinata bisa digunakan untuk menggoreng telur karena panas dan merah.

Apa? Naruto memanggilnya apa? Hinata-_sensei_? Ya ampun, kalau begini sepertinya nyawa Hinata tidak akan cukup sampai pulang nanti. Hmm… kita biarkan saja pemeran utama kita yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"I-Iya…" gumam Hinata dengan sangt pelan, sampai Hinta sendiri tak mampu mendengar kata yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas untuk bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya, menyisakan kembali Hinata dan Sakura.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa mulai melakukan pendekatan padanya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. Hinata membalas senyuman itu antara meringis atau tersipu.

.

.

.

"_Domo_ Naruto-_kun_," sapa Hinata ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Disana ada beberapa siswa lain yng sedang membaca dengan kyushuk buku di perpustakaan.

"Hai Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Hinata tersipu malu dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"J-Jadi, Naruto-_kun_ ingin belajar dari mana?" tanya Hinata setelah ia berusaha menetralkan rasa gugup dan deg-degannya. Naruto menarik kursinya maju dengan antusias.

"Kurasa dari awal. Soalnya aku tidak mengerti," jawab Naruto. Hinata menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"B-Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai belajar," ajak Hinata sambil membuak buku matematika yang sudah berada di meja mereka.

.

.

.

"… kau paham? Kita harus memakai rumus identitas untuk soal ini," jelas Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang tampaknya sedang berusaha keras mencerna semuanya. Di pikirannya hanya ada kosong-kosong-dan kosong. Artinya ia tidak sepenuhnya menangkap apa yang diajarkan oleh Hinata.

Naruto mengerjap dua kali berusaha mengusir rasa pusing karena kebanyaka belajar matematika.

"Gimana, gimana? Ini pake rumus identitas?" tanya Naruto balik sambil berusaha membuat tampang 'AKU MENGERTI'. Dia sengaja menatap soal-soal latihan di buku tulisnya lebar-lebar, berharap paling tidak ia mengerti maksud soal ini.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Kau harus memfaktorkannya terlebih dahulu, baru… Naruto-_kun_, apa kau mendengarkan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yag matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Pemuda pirang itu terkesiap dan menatap Hinata ngantuk.

"_Gomen ne_ Hinata-chan, tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup menampung soal-soal latihan limit ini lagi. Kalau kita lanjutkan besok bagaimana?" tawar Naruto. Hinata menjadi tidak enak hati sendiri.

"Eh? A-Apa aku mengajar terlalu cepat?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir. Gawat kalau sampai Naruto berpikiran bahwa Hinata bukan seorang guru yang sabar. Bisa-bisa langkah yang sudah susah payah ia lalui gagal total.

Naruto menggeleng. "_Aniya_ Hinata-_chan_ enak kok mengajarnya. Hanya aku saja yang mengantuk, lagipula ini sudah malam," kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan bahwa bukan salah gadis itu, tapi salah otaknya yang bebal. Padahal cara mengajar Hinata sudah enak kok.

"_S-Souka_," kata Hinata menimpali. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Tahu tidak, apa yang Hinata paling inginkan saat ini?

Ia ingin ia terus bisa berjalan di samping Naruto dengan tenang. Seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka sedang berjalan berdua di sepanjang jalan dengan latar pohon Sakura yang tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh salju. Hawa musim dingin menjadi perekat mereka satu sama lain sepanjang jalan. Langkah kaki mereka mengiringi mereka dan menciptakan melodi yang seirama setiap langkahnya. Deru napas mereka menjadi suara latar dalam keadaan hening antara mereka. Detak jantung Hinata yang cepat melambangkan betapa ia menyukai pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto.

Jadi, bolehkah sejenak ia berharap?

Hanya harapan sederhana namun juga sulit didapat.

Bolehkah?

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai di stasiun. Keretanya akan tiba 10 menit lagi. Bagaimana jika kita duduk terlebih dahulu?" tawar Naruto sementara mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di ruang tunggu kereta.

"_H-Hai_," balas Hinata pelan sambil mengikuti Naruto.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Meskipun keadaan sekitar mereka sangat bising dan ramai, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua. Dua pemuda pemudi ini sedang menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang duduk sambil meremas rok dan ia menjadi penasaran akan satu hal.

"_Nee_ Hinata-_chan_, tanganmu kenapa diplester semua?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata menatapnya sekilas lalu menatap tangannya yang luka-luka dan diplester. Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"T-Tidak, ini hanya tergores biasa," dusta Hinata. Meski sebenarnya ia senang Naruto menanyakan keadaannya, karena artinya pemuda itu peduli pada kondisi Hinata. Ia masih memperhatikan Hinata.

Setelah itu hening kembali. Dan setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, kereta jurusan rumah mereka pun tiba.

.

.

.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengantarku sampai di rumah," kata Hinata protes ketika Naruto juga ikut turun dari kereta jurusan kota Hinata. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah Hinata.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tak apa. Lagipula 'kan aku yang menahanmu sampai malam di sekolah, jadi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas sampainya kau dengan selamat di rumah," jelas Naruto. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"T-Tapi aku jadi tidak enak pada Naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata malu. Naruto gemas sekali melihat gadis ini jika sudah _blushing_.

"Anggap saja setimpal. Kau mengajariku limit trigono, dan aku mengantarmu pulang. Selain itu, aku juga ingin melihat rumahmu," kata Naruto lugas.

BLUSH~

Hinata bisa masuk ke dalam award 'ORANG YANG SERING SEKALI _BLUSHING'_. Sungguh.

"A-Ah, ini rumahku," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah gaya Jepang berlantai dua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya. Langsung masuk ke rumah ya," nasihat Naruto. Hinata tanpa sadar mengulum senyum geli melihat gaya Naruto. Ia seolah-olah adalah seorang ayah yang khawatir akan putrinya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ tidak mau m-masuk dulu?" tawar Hinata. Naruto menggeleng sopan.

"Tidak. Lain kali saja aku main ke rumahmu," kata Naruto sebelum melambai dan berjalan hingga hilang di ujung gang.

"_Tadaima_," kata Hinata ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Setelah menaruh sepatu, ibunya muncul dari dapur.

"_Are_? Hinata? Kenapa malam sekali pulangnya?" tanya ibunya dan Hinata menghampirinya ke dapur.

"_Gomen Kaa-san_, aku ada kerja kelompok dulu tadi," kilah Hinata. Ibunya menghela napas.

"Hinata, di dunia ini ada benda elektrolit bernama telepon genggam. Kau bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah, dan fungsinya untuk menginformasikan berita. Paham?" Ibunya sudah mulai dalam mode ceramah.

"Iya _kaa-san_. Aku langsung tidur ya," kata Hinata sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Setelahnya ia naik ke lantai dua dan tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa mengganti baju ataupun menyusun buku.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama sementara tangannya berada di atas jantungnya yang masih berdebar sangat keras.

Cinta itu merupakan hal yang menyakitkan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

"…SALAH! Kau bukan membuat sweater jika seperti itu! Kau hanya merajut asal benang wol!" seru Temari galak ketika Hinata salah merajut. Gadis itu terkejut sampai menjatuhkan perangkat untuk merajut. Ia mengambil perangkat yang terjatuh dan membereskannya dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Sakura melihat temannya menjadi sedikit prihatin.

"Perbaiki lagi jika kau tetap ingin membuat sweater," perintah Temari. Hinata mengangguk kaku sambil melepas rajutan yang sudah ia buat susah payah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya menahan tangis.

"_Hai_," katanya pelan dan sedikit serak, yang ia samarkan menjadi batuk.

Sudah dua minggu Hinata kembali membuat sweater, dan kali ini Temari benar-benar mengajarnya dengan tegas. Tak jarang juga kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura juga tak bisa membantu banyak karena ia juga takut dengan Temari yang tegas. Temannya itu tahu kapan harus bercanda dan kapan harus serius.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri jika tidak sanggup," ujar Sakura dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Temari. Saat ini Tokyo sedang menanti hari natal dan Sakura beserta Hinata sedang berjalan di alun-alun kota.

Hinata menggeleng. "_Daijoubu-dayo_, Sakura. Kau terlalu mencemaskanku," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap Hinata cemas dan terkekeh.

"Baka! Kita 'kan teman, wajar jika aku mencemaskanmu 'kan?" Sakura balik bertanya. Hinata tidak menjawab nanum hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Eh, kita mampir di toko kue dulu ya? Ibuku menyuruhku membeli kue natal soalnya," lanjut Sakura.

.

.

.

**Januari 20xx**

Semester baru.

Murid-murid SMA Konohagakure kembali disibukkan dengan aktivitas belajar-mengajar. Penduduk Tokyo juga mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitas biasa setelah mereka mendapat libur cukup lama untuk merayakan natal dan tahun baru.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka juga sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing. Bedanya, kegiatan ini tetap ada dan terus berjalan meski libur natal dan tahun baru di depan mata.

"Haaah… Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, aku pusing melihatnya," gerutu Temari seraya keluar dari ruangan kesenian. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang merajut.

Hinata tampak menahan tangis karena lagi-lagi kerjaannya tidak rapi, meski ia hampir tidak bisa lagi merasakan tangannya karena sudah terlalu sering tertusuk jarum.

Sakura yang tidak tahan melihat temannya tertekan akhirnya menghampiri Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"_Nee_ Hinata, aku ingin bertanya padamu," tukas Sakura sambil menatap jemari Hinata yang berusaha merajut dalam kondisi tangan dibalut plester.

"_Nani_?" tanya Hinata masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau ngotot untuk membuat sweater? Memangnya si _baka_ itu meminta sweater padamu ya?" tanya Sakura yang pada akhirnya tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak seolah menerawang sebelum kemudian tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak. Naruto-_kun_ tidak meminta apapun. Ini inisiatifku sendiri," kata Hinata. Namun jawaban seperti itu bukanlah jawaban seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Lalu?" pancing Sakura.

"'Lalu' apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa harus sweater? Biasanya orang akan merajut syal," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa ya? Hmmm… Mungkin karena jika kau memakai sweater, maka kau harus memakainya di tubuhmu. Sedangkan syal kau hanya harus melilitkannya di lehermu. Jika seperti itu, kehangatan hanya akan ada di sekitar leher. Tapi jika kau memakai sweater, maka kehangatan itu ada di seluhuh tubuhmu. Aku ingin dia merasa hangat. Karena itu aku ingin memberinya sweater. Lagipula rajutan ini, berisi oleh seluruh perasaanku padanya," jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang sweater yang belum jadi itu dengan tatapan lembut, seolah itu adalah Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum.

_Naruto, kau dicintai oleh orang yang hebat_.

.

.

.

"Hmmm… Lumayanlah… Setidaknya ini sudah bisa di sebut dengan sweater," kata Temari pada akhirnya. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"_Hontou nii? Yokkata nee_," gumam Hinata senang. Yah, pada akhirnya pekerjaannya selama hampir dua bulan ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kau hanya tinggal merapikannya sekali lagi dan sweater ini pasti sudah layak pakai," kata Temari lagi. Ucapannya tidak sepedas dulu lagi dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit senang, yah bukan berarti Hinata tidak senang saat Temari berkata hal-hal pedas, tapi kalau kau mengucapkannya dengan bahasa yang lebih baik, orang pasti akan lebih santai 'kan?

"_Ha__i_," ujar Hinata semangat. Temari pamit duluan kepada Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di Ruang Kesenian dengan sweater rajutannya yang akan diberikannya pada orang special di hari yang special juga.

Hinata menggenggam erat sweater yang hampir selesai itu dan mendekapnya tepat di dadanya. Di samping jantungnya.

"Semoga…" bisik Hinata pelan, penuh perasaan. Ia kembali merajut sweater tersebut dengan semangat.

GREK!

Pintu Ruang Kesenian terbuka dan masuklah Sakura.

"_Domo_ Hinata," sapa Sakura sambil mengambil tempat di kursi depan Hinata. Hinata hanya melambai singkat pada Sakura dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Jadi, apa kata Temari-_senpai_?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang bekerja. Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Katanya sweater-ku sudah lumayan bagus. Hanya tinggal rajutan akhir untuk bisa membuatnya disebut 'layak pakai'," kata Hinata sambil kembali merajut. Sakura bertepuk tangan senang mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata.

"Itu bagus! Artinya kau sudah layak memberikan sweater ini nanti pada si _baka_ itu," lanjut Sakura semangat. Hinata berdesis malu ketika Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut keras-keras.

"Sakura! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar?" hardik Hinata dalam desisan. Sakura berdecak gemas.

"Kalaupun ada mereka tak akan tahu apa yang kita bicarakan. Kau terlalu ketakutan Hinata," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya di udara, seolah tak suka kalimat Hinata sebelumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kubantu merajut tidak?" tawar Sakura.

Hinata mengerjap sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan teman baiknya itu. "Tidak perlu Sakura, aku ingin mengerjakannya sendiri," tolak Hinata sopan. Untuk sesaat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya seolah ada bau kecut dan cahaya silau di depannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Benar?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu lho," tawar Sakura lagi.

"Tidak terima kasih Sakura," tolak Hinata lagi.

"Aku ikhlas membantumu," kata Sakura lagi, membujuk Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas dan menatap Sakura. "Sakura…"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Silahkan lanjutkan," potong Sakura manis. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya ini dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

"_Nee_ Hinata," panggil Sakura. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'apa lagi sekarang? Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?' "Aku serius kali ini," lanjut Sakura. Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

"Katakan," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa kau – maksudku, ingin sekali menyelesaikannya sendiri? Kau tahu, jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan meminta tolong pada Temari-_senpai_ untuk membantuku, supaya sweater-nya jadi lebih… bagus," kata Sakura berusaha menyusun kalimat. Hinata memandangnya sejenak sambil menerawang.

"Hmmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku ingin berusaha," kata Hinata masih sambil menerawang. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. Lalu Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Mungkin karena ini untuknya," lanjut Hinata.

Sakura menganga bingung.

.

.

.

**Febuari 20xx**

"Kau tahu Hinata, mungkin kau adalah murid tercepat yang mampu menyelesaikan sweater dengan rapih dalam tahap PEMULA," komentar Temari ketika melihat sweater yang Hinata rajut. Sweater itu berwarna jingga, tapi tidak norak.

"_Hontou nii?_" tanya Hinata berbinar. Temari mengangguk riang.

"Siapapun yang nanti mendapat sweater ini pasti akan senang sekali," lanjut Temari. Hinata mengamininya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_14 Febuari 20xx _

Pagi itu Hinata bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kamar mandi, memanut diri di depan kaca, dan berkali-kali membenarkan kotak berhiaskan pita pink special-nya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"HINATA HYUUGA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU DI ATAS? BERANGKAT SEKARANG ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENYERETMU KE SEKOLAH!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dan segera membalas ibunya dengan sedikit gerutuan. "Iya _Kaa-san_, aku turun sekarang," katanya sambil menenteng tas dan kotak berisi hadiah special itu.

Hari itu merupakan hari penting bagi Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan ia bisa melihat berbagai macam warna pink dengan tema CINTA. Ia tersenyum simpul di dalam hati.

Ia menaiki kereta yang pemberangkatannya lebih cepat dibanding biasanya, dan sampai di sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia menukar sepatunya dengan sedikit cepat dan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ada Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shion, dan Karin. Hinata duduk di tempatnya dan menaruh kotak special itu di laci mejanya. Ia duduk sambil memandang halaman utama sekolahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang masih penuh dengan plester. Yang bahkan masih terasa perih dan sakit jika digerakkan secara berlebihan.

_Semoga…_

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata," sapa Sakura ketika ia sampai di kelas mereka 5 menit sebelum bel. Di belakang Sakura terdapat pemuda pirang yang tersenyum juga padanya.

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan debaran jantungya dan warna merah di pipinya.

"_O-Ohayou_ Naruto-_kun_, Sakura," balas Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap. Sakura duduk di meja dekat Hinata.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dalam bisikan yang antusiaas.

Hinata mengangguk. "R-Rencananya aku akan memberikannya pulang sekolah nanti," balas Hinata dalam bisikan pula. Sakura menyengir lebar.

"_Ganbatte nee_," kata Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat.

"_Hai_," balas Hinata mantap.

.

.

.

"_A-Ano_… Naruto-_kun_…" panggil Hinata ketika jam istirahat. Ia menghampiri meja Naruto yang saat itu pemiliknya sedang asyik menyatat PR orang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata yang berdiri sambil meremas bagian ujung roknya dengan gugup.

"_Nani_, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto ramah sambil tersenyum. Jantung Hinata hampir saja meleleh meihat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_A-Ano… Ano saa_… N-N-Naruto-_kun_… B-B-Bisakah kau menemuiku d-di taman belakang s-sepulang s-sekolah…?" pinta Hinata gagap, mengalahkan rasa malu dan deg-degan di hatinya saat ini.

"Pulang sekolah, hari ini?" ulang Naruto. Hinata mengangguk gugup dan terlalu cepat. Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah," kata Naruto menyetujui. Hinata tersenyum senang, dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda di pipinya yang pucat.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata bergegas cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ketika ia sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya Naruto belum datang. Ia menarik napas sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyatakannya pada Naruto. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di sebuah bangku tua di bawah pohon rindang, dengan kotak yang telah persiapkan sebelumya berada di pangkuannya.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggil sebuah suara yang selalu membuat Hinata berdebar dan perut bergolak. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Hinata membenarkan posisi syalnya dan bangkit dari bangku taman.

"_Gomen_. Tadi Iruka-_sensei_ menyuruhku membawakan hasil ulangan terlebih dahulu saat aku dalam perjalanan. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis pucat itu. Hinata menggeleng singkat sambil tersenyum pelan.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku juga baru menunggu kok," kata Hinata. Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia kembali menatap Hinata.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada biasanya. Tidak tahukah Naruto, bahwa nada suaramu yang seperti itu mampu membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati dan gemetaran?

Hinata menarik napasnya.

"_A-Ano_… N-Naruto-_kun…_" gagap Hinata dalam suara bergetar. Ia lalu menyerahkan kotak dengan pita pink itu ke hadapan Naruto dengan tangan gemetar. Hinata menghadap ke bawah dengan wajah malu dan takut. "… I-Ini untukmu…" lanjut Hinata dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

Naruto mengerjap sebelum memproses apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap Hinata yang menunduk ke bawah dan tangan yang terulur menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita pink. Dengan pelan, ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan gadis yang gemetar.

"_Ano_, Hinata-_chan_… ini…" kata Naruto bingung sambil melihat kotak perpita pink tersebut. Apa isi kotak ini? Apa isinya coklat yang besar? Tapi kenapa ringan sekali. Ia menatap gadis pemalu itu yang sekarang sedang meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik poni tebalnya.

"S-Silahkan dibuka," cicit Hinata gugup namun Naruto maih sanggup mendengarnya.

Dengan perasaan penasaran sekaligus gugup, Naruto mulai membuka ikatan pita pink tersebut, dan membuka penutup kotak itu.

Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat isi dari kotak pemberian Hinata.

"I-Ini…"

"… k-k-kudengar saat itu kau ingin sebuah s-sweater. J-Jadi aku membuatkannya u-untukmu…" kata Hinata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tak bergeming ketika mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia bahkan sudah lupa pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin sweater, dan gadis ini mengingat perkataan konyolnya? Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ini… buatanmu?" tanya Naruto perlahan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sweater berwarna jingga tua itu dari kotaknya dan seketika itu juga ia memakainya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_. Sweater-nya hangat sekali," kata Naruto lembut, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang sudah ia sukai sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Senang? Bahagia? Malu? Berdebar-debar? Ingin menangis? Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi caranya menggerakkan lidahnya hanya untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya sambil memakai sweater buatannya.

Yang ia tahu, matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kerongkongannya tercekat dan perutnya bergolak cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Penglihatannya memburam dan ia bahkan menengar suara isakan tanpa saar bahwa suara itu berasal darinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu dan tak mau repot-repot tahu mengapa ia menangis.

"_Yokatta… Yoktta_…" gumamnya dalam isakan. Ia menutup isakannya dengan punggung tangannya namun masih terdengar jelas. Hinata tahu bahwa tidak boleh menangis di depan Naruto, karena bisa jadi pemuda itu salah paham, tapi apalah daya jika yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan merengkuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

Yang Hinata tahu adalah; Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya beterbangan. Ia gemetar dalam pelukan Naruto, namun ia juga tidak menolaknya. Ia masih menangis, tapi ia tidak menghentikannya.

Apakah… apakah ini jawaban Naruto?

Apakah Naruto sudah menjawab bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menanyakannya?

Apakah harus ada kata-kata untuk menjelaskan?

Kurasa tidak perlu.

Karena,

Sweater itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sweater yang sedang membalut tubuh Naruto itu, berisi semua harapan, doa, dan perasaan Hinata padanya.

Sweater yang dibuat dengan perjuangan oleh Hinata itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sweater itu menjelaskan pada Naruto betapa ia dicintai dengan sangat besar oleh gadis yang sekarang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Ya,

Terkadang, kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

Terkadang, sebuah bendalah yang dapat 'menjelaskan' sesuatu.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau – maksudku, ingin sekali menyelesaikannya sendiri? Kau tahu, jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan meminta tolong pada Temari-_senpai_ untuk membantuku, supaya sweater-nya jadi lebih… bagus," kata Sakura berusaha menyusun kalimat. Hinata memandangnya sejenak sambil menerawang._

"_Hmmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku ingin berusaha," kata Hinata masih sambil menerawang. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. Lalu Hinata menatap Sakura._

"_Mungkin karena ini untuknya," lanjut Hinata. _

_Sakura menganga bingung. _

_Hinata tersenyum geli melihat reaksi temannya yang menurutnya berlebihan._

"_Karena ini untuknya, maka aku ingin berusaha. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sweater ini sendirian karena, ini adalah ungkapan dari perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sweater ini agar perasaanku bisa terungkap dan sampai padanya. Aku ingin perasaanku sampai padanya."_

**The End**

* * *

A/N : Oke, pertama-tama, ini Audry buat dengan sangat ngebut, makanya menurut Audry alurnya cepet banget. Soalnya apa boleh buat, gak ada waktu buat ngerjain. Pulang sekolah udanh sore banget, belum ada les, terus tugas sama PR, jadilah Audry hanya bisa nyicil nulis sedikit sekali tiap harinya, itu juga kalo sempet (malah curhat/abaikan)

Jadi, seperti yang udah ada di keterangan atas, ini cerita khusus buat Hari Valentine (syukurnya hari Sabtu).

**So, last word**

**As always**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
